Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (known as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 in Europe) is the sequel to the best-selling Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai fighting game for PlayStation Portable. The story arc is a brand new story telling about Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the game's precursor. The controls remain the same, but there are some additional functions that can be used during gameplay. The story mode gameplay features something similar to what was in Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Key features * Seven game modes (including a completely new story arc following the world of Trunks on his adventures against Majin Buu)Confirmed info * 24 unique playable characters (the player can choose heroes and villains from Dragon Ball Z) * High-speed Ad-hoc battles with the universe's most powerful fighters * In-game transformations to make the battle even more intense * An improved fighting system with over 50 new fighting skills and ultimate attacks * Brand new power level-system in Story Mode * Network Battle * Able to change camera angles Story After the defeat of the Androids and Cell, Future Trunks enters the World Martial Arts Tournament. He meets Kibito and the Supreme Kai, who inform him of Babidi's plan to resurrect Majin Buu, with the help of his henchman, Dabura. Trunks knows he can't do it alone so he goes into the past to get the help of the past Z-Fighters. He manages to save the time machine and asks Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18 and Krillin to help him. Babidi manages to take control of Piccolo, and in doing so, creates clones of the Z-Fighters, Frieza and Cell to stop Future Trunks and the Z-Fighters. When Piccolo is saved from Babidi's mind control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. The energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Buu. However, Majin Buu refuses to listen to Babidi so Babidi leaves him in Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. But he fails, when Goku and the others got the dragonballs first. Cooler and Broly, who also arrive on New Namek, join forces and help Babidi. Buu makes friends with Hercule, only to have Dabura hurt Hercule, turning Buu into Super Buu who eats Dabura. Supreme Kai and Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z-Sword but it is to no avail. Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Pikkon defeating him, though Janemba was toying around with them. Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock, Future Goku's father, and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan is brought back to life by Elder Kai, and Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help. With all the fighters they have amassed, Goku is astounded by the number, even commenting on how his own father is here. Later, Janemba arrives on the scene and proceeds to steal the Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta fuse, forming Gogeta, who defeats Janemba, only to have Babidi steal the Dragon Balls. Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Gohan, just like in the mainstream timeline, but thanks to the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito, Gohan and Gotenks are freed without being killed like they were in the past. Babidi calls forth Shenron to have his wish granted but Hercule steals his wish to save the Earth. Enraged, Babidi lashes out on Hercule but Super Buu takes the blow. Enraged that Babidi tried to hurt Hercule, Super Buu eats Babidi, transforming himself into Kid Buu and causes Good Buu to be expelled. The final battles is set and after a long battle with the Z-Clones, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly and Kid Buu, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Kid Buu, thus saving the future. An alternative ending is also available, where it follows the manga/anime ending. After defeating Kid Buu, a cutscene plays in which Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. King Kai, King Yemma, and Elder Kai help to gather energy, powering the Super Spirit Bomb. Goku fires the Spirit Bomb, which destroys Kid Buu, ending the story. Playable characters Asterisk denote new Characters/Forms appearing in this game. *Goku (Normal, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Teen Gohan (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) *Future Gohan* (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan,Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Normal, Super Saiyan,Super Trunks) *Trunks(With Sword) (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Krillin (Normal, Unlock Potential) *Piccolo (Normal, Fuse with Kami) *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Full Power) *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Buu* *Super Buu* (Normal, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Dabura* *Cooler (Normal, Final Form, Meta-Cooler*) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Normal, Super Vegito) *Pikkon *Janemba (Final Form (Not labelled in-game)) *Bardock* Reception The game received mixed reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10 IGN review, GameSpy gave the game 3 ½ stars out of 4GameSpy review, gamespot.com gave it 6.8 out of 10 and G4's X-Play gave the game 3 out of 5. References External links * Official page from PlayStation website * IGN Page * Gamespot page Shin Budokai - Another Road Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video Games